La fin d'un été
by Princess melhwenwait
Summary: Univers Alternatif! Présence de yaoi et de vampire dans le futur Draco est incroyable, il l'a compris c'est ce que tous le monde dit..mais en quoi? Il est aimé tendrement par ses parents mais on lui cache un secret. Un secret qui l'isole de plus en plus... Si vous aimez dites moi et je publie la suite :)
1. Chapter 1

**POV DRACO**

"Dis maman pourquoi j'ai peur? Pourquoi je ressens cette boule dans ma gorge. j'essaye de déglutir mais j'ai tellement mal. Et cette crampe dans mon estomac. Cette sensation de froid qui m'étreint? Dis maman pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aider?

\- Tu grandis mon chéri, tu deviens un homme. Tu ne peux rien faire. Ton corps va changer et tes émotions aussi. Tu ressens différemment les choses."

J'ai envie de pleurer en entendant sa voix douce. Elle ne comprends pas j'ai douze ans et je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui commence sa lente transformation en adulte. Tout ce mal être n'est t-il qu'une crise de puberté? Je pense à mes jeux vidéos et je me dit que je suis un mutant peut-être.

Merde ça veut dire qu'on va me courir après pour m'anéantir. Je vois en pensées mes parents évoluer dans ce monde et amèrement je me dit qu'être adulte et trouver sa place dans le monde c'est un genre de lent anéantissement

Je repense à mon père, à ses yeux fatigués quand il rentre du travail. Aux rides au coin des yeux de maman. A ses mains séchées et ses yeux sans arrêt mouillés. Sont-ils heureux?

Je leur demande souvent:

" Ca va maman?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, comment cela ne pourrait-il pas aller, j'ai le plus gentil des garçon et un incroyable mari."

Je vois à son visage qu'elle le croit mais une ombre parasite le tableau...

Je veux comprendre.

" Pourquoi alors tu ne souris plus? Pourquoi tu ne chantes plus et pourquoi tu es si fatiguées?

\- Draco mais que t'imagines-tu?"

Elle rit pour de vrai et mon cœur se réjouit. Elle me dit en me serrant fort dans ses bras:

" Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles".

Cette allusion à Candide me plait mais je suis trop jeune pour en comprendre toutes les subtilités je crois.

" Ça c'est sûr!"

Je suis mieux. Je décide d'aller prendre l'air.

Je ferme la porte et courre dans le jardin, au passage j'arrache une feuille de la haie et l'a serre fort dans mes mains. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je me laisse bercer par les bruits des alentours. J'entends tellement tout que je m'imagine être un super héros en devenir doté de pouvoir surprenant ce qui expliquerait la réaction de certaines personnes en me voyant!

La tondeuse du voisins deux rues plus loin, les odeurs de cuisines et de graisses mal cuites, la lessive et surtout cette odeur d'herbe qui me chatouille les narine.

Je ferme les yeux bien décidé à profiter du moment.

Maman me dit souvent que je pense trop et que tout le monde va bien. Je veux sourire mais de nouveau cette étrange sensation.

Je commence à avoir froid, je décide de rentrer.

Il y a quelque chose chez moi qui cloche.

Mon père rentre. Il gare la voiture et prend le temps de fermer le portail à clés. Parfois je me fais l'effet d'être le prisonnier d'un homme maniaque et que lui seul à les clefs du royaume pour que je ne puisse m'échapper. Je pousse les rideaux pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Pourtant je ne fais rien de mal, je ne l'espionne pas.

J'entends les pas de ma mère qui se précipite dans la salle de bain et se colorie les lèvres .

La porte s'ouvre et papa dépose les clefs dans le petit bol en céramique posé sur la table haute du vestibule.

Pour moi ce bruit est le summum de l'élégance et du pourvoir de l'adulte. Moi aussi j'aurais bientôt des clés quand je vais commencer dans mon nouveau collège.

Nous avons déménagé il y a deux mois. Plongé dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas vu mon père s'approcher et me caresser les cheveux. Il me propose un thé froid. Je saute sur mes pieds et file nous chercher deux verres.

Je l'aime si fort lui aussi. J'entends maman s'approcher et lui parler doucement. Je repose les deux verres doucement car je sens que je dois les laisser. nous boirons ce thé plus tard.

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre et je m'assois sur le fauteuil devant la fenêtre. je regarde la rue, les passants et les enfants qui se pressent de rentrer. l'été touche à sa fin et la magie du temps suspendue de cette période estivale s'évanouit.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux que j'ai long. J'examine leur couleur si pâle, si différente. Des fois je me dit: Papa et maman ne m'aime pas car je suis différent puis je revois leurs sourires tendres et les baisers sur mon front. La voix de mon père qui me dit: tu es splendide mon Draco.

Je ferme les yeux et décide de ne plus m'en faire.

Seulement au même moment j'entends maman. Elle pleure et ses sanglots traversent le plafond, traverse le sol de ma chambre et traverse mon cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Les gardénias sont en fleurs, je m'approche pour sentir leur douce fragrance, je m'apprête à sortir dans la rue pour en faire le tour quand la voix de mon père, douloureux rappel à l'ordre, résonne:

"Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as l'interdiction de sortir du jardin"

Je soupire et je fais demi tour en traînant les pieds. De toute façon la rentrée est dans deux semaines je vais bien être obligé de sortir. Mon estomac se serre et si une fois de plus mes parents changeaient d'avis et si une fois de plus je devais faire cours à la maison.

Je n'ai que douze ans mais je peux déjà dire que je suis fatigué de tout ça. J'imagine très bien le tableau que je connais par cœur. De nouveau des candidatures pour me trouver un professeur à domicile puis pourquoi pas un autre déménagement.

Nous ne sommes jamais restés au même endroit plus d'un an. Mon père me dit que ma constitution fragile m'impose de changer d'air souvent mais je ne suis pas bête. Je sais bien que le problème vient en partie de moi, on me regarde étrangement.

Il y a pour la plupart du temps de l'admiration et des fois des regards étranges que je n'arrive pas à analyser mais qui me mettent incroyablement mal à l'aise.

Je suis tout petit, j'ai les cheveux long, trop long il me tombe en bas des reins mais je refuse qu'on les coupe. Quand je suis triste je penche la tête et il se dresse devant moi comme un lourd rideau qui me protège du monde. Ils sont fins et tellement blonds qu'on les croirait blancs selon l'éclairage. Mes yeux sont gris mais ils changent de couleur selon mon humeur. Maman dit que je suis une petite créature de conte de fée. Incroyablement beau et innocent. Je soupire amèrement. elle ne voit pas que je vieillis, le petit Draco change et bientôt je ne voudrais plus de tout ça.

Je ne manque de rien, mes parents sont aimants et tout ce que je souhaite je l'ai sauf la liberté. Je rêve d'être comme tout les gamins de mon âge, de pouvoir aller jouer aux ballons dans la rue, de pouvoir crier avec toute une bande, d'aller à l'école. Bientôt, si tout se déroule bien. Le collège saint Antoine va m'ouvrir ses portes.

Maman prépare chaque jour mes affaires avec un visage sérieux, elle me serine les même choses: ne regarde pas trop les gens dans les yeux, si quelqu'un veut devenir ton ami laisse toi le temps de la réflexion, personne n'a le droit de te toucher sans ta permission. ..

Je commence à croire que je suis atteint d'une maladie honteuse. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne mes parents n'ont jamais laissé personne m'approcher et quand il y a eu des tentatives nous deménagions.

Je regarde mes mains, fines on dirait des doigts de fille. J'ai quelque chose en moi qui ne va pas...

Il me manque. Je pense souvent à lui. j'étais tout petit quand il m'a emmené à papa et maman, ce sont ses parents aussi. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils pleurent souvent et que contrairement à ce que dit maman rien ne va bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Sinon Harry serait là, il serait mon grand frère, nous jouerions ensemble et il se moquerait de mon physique bizarre. Harry me protégerait.

J'avais deux ans. Je ne me rappelle pas de lui, il n'y a pas de photo à la maison, on ne prononce pas son nom. On me dit juste:

" C'est Harry qui t'a mené à nous, c'était notre fils."

Et à chaque fois cette angoisse. Il l'était et ne l'est plus? Pourquoi? Et qui sont mes vrais parents?

Quand je suis seul je parle à Harry mais je ne dois le dire à personne.

Je me rappelle ses yeux verts et son odeur de cuir. Je me rappelle de sa voix qui me disait: "Je t'emmène là où tu n'auras plus jamais froid".

Est-ce à cause de lui que nous déménageons ou est-ce à cause de moi?

Trop de questions. Bref dans tout les cas je suis bien décidé à faire ma rentré et que tout se passe bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me lève une fois de plus en plein milieu de la nuit. Je respire mal. J'allume ma lampe de chevet. J'ai encore cette impression étrange que quelqu'un m'épie. J'ai l'impression en ce moment qu'à peine endormi quelqu'un vient tout prés de moi et cale sa respiration sur la mienne. Effrayant. Je n'en parle pas à maman. A quoi sert d'attiser sa paranoïa! Je tente de retrouver mon calme. Doucement je descends les escaliers pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Je bois mon verre d'eau tranquillement. J'entends les bruits de la nuit. La fenêtre de la cuisine est ouverte. Je respire l'odeur de la pelouse encore toute humide de l'arrosage de papa. Je me cale sur le bruit des cigales pour m'apaiser encore un peu plus.

J'ai envie de rire. Je suis trop bête il n'y a rien ici pour avoir peur. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et avec surprise elle céde. Mon père n'a l'a pas fermée contrairement à son habitude.

Je descends les marches froides en pierres en savourant le contact sur mes pieds nus. Un frisson d'excitation et de liberté m'envahit. Arrivé sur la pelouse je m'allonge et ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de chanter. Mon coeur est plus léger et je ne pense à rien.

Puis ce bonheur fugace est brusquement interrompue. De nouveau cette sensation. Je me léve brusquement j'ai même crû que quelqu'un m'effleurait le front.

Je grimace en me relevant. Et la je le vois. Je n'ose bouger de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar . C'est Harry je le ressens jusqu'au plus profond de mes tripes. Cet homme qui me fixe, ce visage carré, ses yeux verts qui semblent étinceler dans le noir. Ces cheveux noir qui tombe en mèches éparses sur son front. Et cet odeur de cuir qui m'atteins de plein fouet. Cet odeur qui me projette douloureusement 10 ans en arrière. Je me sens mal, je veux m'approcher pour comprendre mais mon corps ne répond plus. Je veux lever la main pour remettre en place mes cheveux mais je n'y arrive pas.

"Harry, n'est pas peur"

Sa voix, cette voix, je me souviens une fois de plus: tu n'auras plus jamais froid.

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, je me mets à trembler brusquement puis le néant.

Je me réveille, je reprends conscience de mon corps, je ne sais pas ou je suis ni ce que je fais. J'entends des voix au loin. Elles m'atteignent comme dans un rêve. J'entends une musique de fond, on dirait Bach, la musique qu'écoute maman dans sa cuisine quand l'après midi touche à sa fin.

" Tu es fous, pourquoi l'as tu ramené. Tu as depassé les limites nous ne pouvons le garder ici.

\- J'ai tout les droits, il m'appartient.

\- C'est un humain Harry, une créature fragile et insipide, tu aurais du le tuer il y a des années ou le laisser partir.

\- Ne dis pas de telle chose, c'est Draco, Armand. C'est mon Draco."

Sa voix encore une fois, cette fois ci cassée par la colère et l'émotion: Mon Draco. Je ne lui appartiens pas, j'ai peur que se passe-il? Je suis dans un lit. Les draps glissent sur ma peau. Il fait trop noir, je n'arrive à discerner que deux ombres.

" Raméne le, je te l'ordonne!

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!

\- Et tu veux en faire quoi. Le garder comme un petit animal de compagnie, c'est encore un enfant. Ce gamin doit retrouver ses parents ou prends le, nourris toi une bonne fois pour toute et n'en parlons plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ses parents et tu le sais! Et jamais je ne m'abaisserai à boire son sang."

La franchement j'angoisse, boire mon sang! c'est quoi ce délire. Je dois fuir. Ce n'est pas le Harry de mes souvenirs. c'est une créature dangereuse. Si je ne fais rien je vais y passer. Je me lève maladroitement quand au même moment il est de nouveau prés de moi:

"Laissez moi partir!" Je déteste l'intonation de ma voix.

" N'ai pas peur Draco, je te protège"

Il me bloque le passage et sa voix semble me supplier.

" Vous m'avez enlevé ce n'est pas de la protection c'est un crime!"

Ma voix se casse, j'ai trop d'émotions. Je me mets à pleurer longuement, fortement. Il y a trop de choses. Trop de choses me reviennent.

" Il ya lontemps je suis venue te sauver mais tu es trop jeune pour que je te raconte, j'ai promis que je t'aiderai, que je serais toujours la pour toi et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, vous êtes bizarre et en plus j'ai entendu que vous vouliez boire mon sang"

Le visage si lisse de Harry que je n'ose regarder en face se déforme:

"Jamais, jamais tu m'entends je te protège, c'est Armand qui s'est égaré."

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'homme derrière lui. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est imperturbable, il me regarde et je le trouve incroyablement beau. Il est grand comme Harry, les cheveux roux attachés en catogan, une tenue sûrement très démodée un costume trois pièces en vieux tweed bleue nuit et un foulard rouge autour du coup. Il est soigné et il dégage de lui une aura d'apaisement mêlée avec quelque chose de surnaturel. Lui aussi à ses yeux qui brillent, ils brillent fort, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher:

" Arrête tout de suite Armand!, intervient Harry rompant l'attraction.

\- Pardon mais c'est vrai que ce gamin à quelque chose"

Je secoue la tete sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mis debout et j'allais à la rencontre de cet homme.

" Qui étes vous à la fin!"

Ma voix pars dans les aiguë à ma grande honte:

" Nous sommes la pour te protéger, écoute Louis je vais te ramener chez toi car je viens de comprendre que pour le moment en effet tu es trop jeune pour vivre avec nous mais je vais revenir le moment venue.

\- Quoi? Non mais ca va pas, moi je veux rester vivre avec mes parents.

\- Cela ne vas pas être possible car bientôt tu prendras connaissance de ton héritage et il ne faut pas qu'ils soient en danger. Tu sais je les ai aimés moi aussi.

Cette fois ci je le regarde brusquement. Un frison me parcoure, je ne l'avais toujours pas regardé directement. Il se dégage de lui une bestialité une puissance qui m'effraie.

"On ne peut cesser d'aimer ses parents.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, pour eux. Mais cela je te l'expliquerai plus tard."

Ma colère monte de plus en plus mais Harry ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, il me prends dans ses bras et la je n'existe plus. Je me sens soudainement à l'abris.

Ses lévres caressent mes cheveux et il me chuchote:

\- Tu comprends Draco je t'aime plus que tout au monde et le moment venue je viendrais à toi nous serons enfin réunis. Là tu vas t'endormir et tu vas doucement te réveiller demain matin, faire ta rentrée accompagné de tes parents et songer à moi comme un rêve."

Alors vous en pensez quoi, donnez moi vos avis! Je continue ou pas?

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je recherche un ou une correctrice :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov Armand**

Je le vois revenir le regard ravagé. Ah! Mon Harry mon éternel humain. Il y a tellement d'amour en toi, j'en suis profondément fière. C'est mon enfant enfin du moins c'est comme ça qu'on le nomme dans le monde de la nuit. Je m'avance vers lui et délicatement mord ma paume pour qu'il puisse s'abreuver de mon sang. Il ne refuse jamais. Harry ne se nourrit pas avec les poches de sang de l'hôpital où je m'approvisionne.

Le monde moderne à cela d'excellent. Nous pouvons trouver n'importe quoi à foisons. C'est ce que les humains appellent société de consommation, c'est ce que j'appelle le mal de ce siècle. Nous sommes loin de Musset et de son siècle à lui: époque où l'on courrait dans la rue pour défendre ses valeurs et combattre les inégalités de la bourgeoisie. J'ai aimé me promener dans les faubourgs désœuvrés ou la révolte pulsait dans les veines d'hommes gaillards et vigoureux.. Je ris amèrement. les époques changent.

Une fois j'ai pu me livrer un humain en phase terminale d'une leucémie, Il rêvait de mourir dans les bras d'un vampire. Romantique... enfin pas tant que ça. Son sang était tellement corrompu par la maladie que j'ai cru m'éteindre moi même. Un fois j'ai même pu commander le sang d'une jeune vierge et je dois avouer que le rendu était délicieux.

Le problème c'est que je suis obligé de passer par un ordinateur et que les sites qui offrent ses services sont très vite repérés.

D'ailleurs j'ai abandonné l'idée d'utiliser la toile depuis que nous avons dû déménager de notre demeure victorienne en plein cœur de Londres.

Un souvenir embêtant. Les humains criaient autour de nous et nous sommaient de nous rendre? Harry m'expliquait que c'était les policier et des CRS. Il soupirait d'ennui a mes côtés. Je me rappelle sa mine défaite quand il m'a dit:

" Tu dois cesser tes manigances sur l'ordinateur, m'entends-tu? C'est malsain et regarde les ennuies que tu nous apportes."

J'avais haussé les épaules. Les policiers criaient dans leur interphone de nous rendre. Nous rendre pourquoi? Peut-être à cause de ce sang livré ou cette malheureuse qui avait voulue se sacrifier sur les dents acérées d'une créature de la nuit. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux désir de ses pauvres âmes en vérité. Je suis leur ange exécuteur. Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre la vie de force mais quel plaisir et quel frisson divin quand on me demande la prendre.

Je devrais embaucher un assistant assez compétant en informatique pour m'aider à ne pas réitérer les erreurs du passé.

Harryessuie délicatement sa bouche, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour prolonger encore un peu notre intimité puis je m'assoie sur le fauteuil empire, seul mobilier qui à une âme ici. Cet appartement est d'une grande modernité ce qui le rend extrêmement glacial à mes yeux.

C'est une époque bien étrange, l'être humain devient de plus en plus incapable de manipuler les petites choses du quotidien mais son esprit ne cesse de révolutionner la matière.

Pour vous donnez un exemple: je n'ai qu'à demander à Léna de s'allumer et elle illumine l'appartement, de même pour la chaleur des pièces et cela peut aller jusqu'au taux d'humidité et de pollution de l'air ambiant. Bon je vous l'accorde ce qui n'est guère utile pour nous. C'est un grand cube aseptisé. Il fait plus de de 200 mètres carrés avec une piscine chauffée pour Harry. Je l'ai pris en plein coeur d'Astron à sa demande car il souhaitait se retrouver prés de Draco.

Je me demande bien comment tout cela va finir.

Harry tôt ou tard devra le transformer pour qu'il puisse rester à ses cotés sans danger mais le gamin a été tellement protégé toute sa vie que je doute que sa santé morale y survivre.

Il est trop jeune pour le moment, bien trop jeune. On dirait un petit oisillon décoloré tombé de son nid. Harry l'a rencontré quand il a été enlevé par deux maniaques richissimes qui souhaitaient jouer avec lui. Ce sombre couple était les parents de Draco. A la vérité ses deux fous travaillaient à la solde d'un plus grand sadique: Tom Jedusor.

Un vampire connu de tous, qui traverse les siècles en cultivant sa cruauté, comme un fantoche ridicule, un pantin malfaisant. Je ne connais pas beaucoup mes congénères, nous sommes des créatures plutôt solitaires et notre cercle est restreint mais ce Tom a toujours fait parler de lui.

Ma petit Hengile souhaitait, il y a deux siècles, qu'ont le détruisent mais pourquoi et qui sommes nous pour décider de la mort d'un de nos congénères? C'est ce que je me disais à l'époque.

Je soupire, j'aurai du l'écouter. Elle me manque, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis cet épisode macabre ou Tom avait pris en siège une nursery. On avait voulu l'en empêcher mais sous nos yeux effarés, il avait commis le pire. Je ferme les yeux refusant les images du passés.

Je n'aime pas la cruauté encore moins quand elle vise des innocents.

Je suis depuis trop longtemps un vampire pour avoir encore de l'humanité et je ne fais pas parti des personnes exceptionnelles, comme Harry, qui ont un don pour ressentir tous au centuple. Cependant je déteste la perfidie. Je ne supporte pas que nous profitions de notre supériorité de par notre état.

Garder et protéger l'humain de nous, c'est ce que tout vampire normale ce doit de faire. Il n'existe pas une chartre du bon vampire mais nous sommes des créatures morales. Nous apprenons à nos novices à se nourrir autrement. Les plus doués peuvent de temps en temps se nourrir d'un humain mais délicatement, amoureusement sans laisser de traces.

Ce Tom est un être abject qui ne mérite pas d'être des nôtres, tu avais raison Hengile.

Il s'entourait souvent d'humains qui le servaient jusqu'au dans ses désirs le plus noirs.

Les parents de Draco, les Malfoy je me rappelle en faisaient partis. Ils ont fait beaucoup entendre parler d'eux. Je frisonne. Ils ont commis des choses atroces dont certaines devaient être dictées par Tom mais aussi par une nature perverse et corrompue

Ils étaient à la tête d'un empire immense où argents, drogues et actions se combinaient. Ils le dirigeaient au cœur même de leur demeure familiale: un immense château de l'époque des Tudors. Aujourd'hui l'empire perdure, des centaines d'hommes travaillent pour lui et s'engraissent. A seize ans le petit Draco sera à la tête de la plus grande fortune au monde et seigneur d'un château, joyeux inestimable mais hanté par les horreurs et le sang versé.

Il n'a pas les épaules ça c'est certains. Tom cajolait cet enfant comme une mère. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à lui faire sucer son sang qu'il faisait perler au bout de ses doigts osseux. Il était admiratif devant tant de beauté et ne cesser de répéter à ses fanatiques humains et vampire que Draco était son heritiè, son prince des ténèbres.

Quand Harry a été kidnappé il a été témoin de l'adoration de ces êtres abjectes pour l'enfant. Il voulait protéger cette innocence. Ce n'est qu'après sa transformation qu'il a pu prendre l'enfant et mettre le feu au manoir. les habitants ont quitté le château et les deux parents ce sont vus démasqués par un inconnu auprès de la police. Toutefois je pense, non sans trop prendre de risque, que cet inconnu est Harry. Harry et son sens de la justice et de la moralité. A l'heure actuelle ils sont probablement en prison.

Ces sombres histoires me donnent mal à la tête. Et dire que ce Tom a disparu. Harry sait très bien qu'il recherche Draco . Nous avons fuis car beaucoup de vampires novices recherchent Harry, piètre engeance de Tom qui souhaite ce venger de la perte de son petit jouet.

Par moment je me dis: Armand qu'as tu été faire à cette soirée de novembre organisée par ce Tom. Une petite voix me dit: tu cherchais Hengele désespérément.

Et je suis tombé sur lui.

Je n'ai aimé que deux fois et je sillonne cette terre depuis cinq siècles.

Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ma rencontre avec Harry?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour :) un petit mot pour demander votre avis, ça vous plaît ou bof ^^!**

 **jai oublié de préciser que bien entendue les personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas :)**

 **Je recherche un ou une correctrice :)**

 **Á bientôt !**

 **Suite Pov Armand**

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut si je suis allé à cette soirée c'était avec le désir enfoui de voir ma douce Hengele. Deux siècles ce sont passés, deux siècles sans la présence de son sourire ironique et sans l'odeur de sa lourde chevelure. J'aimais tant passer mes mains dans ses boucles brunes. Je m'égare.

Cette soirée m'avait été annoncée sur un site internet de mauvaise réputation. Devant moi, c'était affichée une invitation exceptionnelle au château des Malfoy: Je me rappelle de l'annonce: elle etait arrivé brusquement encadrées de liserés rouges clignotants, au moment ou j'allais me commander du sang.

 **" Une soirée hors du commun vous attends au château des Malefoy, venez exaucer vos désirs les plus enfouis et profiter de doux mets à vous mettre sous la dent. Le président de l'assemblé nommé Tom Jedusor se fera une joie de vous compter parmi ses hôtes."**

Ce nom, Tom Jedusor m'avait sauté au visage. De suite j'avais cliqué sur la fenêtre qui me demandait une somme exorbitante pour participer à cette soirée. Peu importe, dans ma tête si lui était là-bas Hengele avait toutes ses chances aussi d'y être. Après avoir validé la transaction, mon écran s'était éteint brusquement. Une fois redémarré je constatais que je n'avais plus aucune trace de cette invitation ni de ma transaction... avais-je rêvé?

Les nuits suivantes je sillonnais les rues, en proie aux douloureux souvenirs de ma douce Hengele. Nous, les vampires pouvons communiquer par télépathie, de toutes mes forces je lui lançais ce qui me semblais être des appels au secours pathétiques.

Je passais par l'hôpital pour me servir. Imaginez la joie pour un vampire: le monde moderne nous offre tout les cocktails que nous souhaitons. Quel groupe s'il vous plait? Attendez je vais le chercher.

Je ris seul, en imaginant ce bar à vampire. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai vu dans l'écran de ma résidence que Michel mon fidèle assistant m'avait acheté une série sur des vampires. Il y avait tellement de stéréotypes et tellement de faits aussi qui se rapprochaient de la réalité.

Je m'égare. Une fois rentré je m'etais allongé sur mon lit savourant la texture des draps de satin, j'aime incroyablement le luxe. Quand on avait frappé à ma porte!

J'avais ouvert, un peu fâché d'avoir était interrompu par un humain. Devant moi se dressait un petit coursier d'à peine 20 ans. Il me tendait une pochette en velours noir. Je lui tendis un pourboire et quand je vis son expression de poissons je me dis qu'une fois de plus j'avais sûrement donné beaucoup trop. Je ferme la porte avant d'entendre ses remerciements excités.

La pochette ne pèsait presque rien, en la dégrafant je ne vis qu'une feuille de papier. Mon corps s'etait alors figé. je navais donc point rêvé.

 ** _" Cher invité_**

 _ **Nous vous remercions pour votre participation à notre soirée et nous ferons tout pour que vous passiez un moment mémorable en compagnie de votre hôte Tom Jedusor. Faites nous l'honneur de vous présenter au château de monsieur et madame Malefoy lundi 3 novembre à 23h.**_

 ** _N'oubliez pas de présentez votre pochette."_**

Je me souviens que le jour fixé j'avais mis beaucoup d'application dans ma tenue. j'avais enfilé un costume moderne noir de bonne qualité pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'avais coupé mes cheveux au dessus des épaules, de toute façons ils repousseraient le lendemain, demandais à Michel de me cirer les chaussures et de sortir ma Mercedes noir.

Au volant de la voiture il était très excité:

" Monsieur c'est que la famille Malfoy a le plu beau des château du comté, il parait qu'il y est organisé les soirées les plus fastueuses et les plus étranges, j'espère que vous me raconterais en détails...

\- Oui Michel rassure toi"

Je l'aimais bien, c'était un homme d'une grande bonté, un père de famille droit dans ses bottes.

J'étais sorti de la voiture une fois déposé devant les grilles, éclairées par des lampions habités par des bougies tremblotantes. Les flammes vacillaient dangereusement comme un avertissement. Leurs lumières rouges donnaient un effet gothique au décor qui me rappelait les yeux de notre hôte. A l'entrée un homme étrange me demanda ma pochette, en le sondant je vis de suite que c'était une créature de la nuit et sans aucun doute lui aussi:

" Bonne soirée Monsieur Gravins et régalez vous bien"

Cette formule de politesse me fit froid dans le dos, qu'avait encore imaginé Tom.

Une jeune fille m'accueillit en haut, sa voix haut perchée et volubile me transperça:

" Bonjour et bienvenue au chateau, c'est la premiére fois?

J'acquiesai.

\- En bas le buffet est servi ainsi que tout les cocktails de votre choix dans la pièce principale, n'hésitez pas à demander ce qu'il vous plait." Elle me fit un clin d'œil que je trouva franchement grossier.

" A droite, les coins d'intimités si vous souhaitez passez un moment d'intimité avec invités, serveuses, serveurs ou autres. En haut à droite au premier étage l'ambiance rouge: vous pourrez choisir à quelles activités participer en regardant dans un premier temps. A gauche l'ambiance bleue: ou les plaisirs du corps sont en priorités, sans tabous.

\- Je vous remercie, j'ai cerné l'organisation de la soirée.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne?

\- Non je suis assez grand."

Je vis qu'elle était froissée son front se plissa durement mais elle se radoucit instantanément:

" Le seigneur Tom Jedusor fera son discours vers deux heure. Vous êtes bien entendue prié de venir l'entendre dans la salle principale."

Elle tournait les talons et je restais debout comme un idiot, le château était magnifiquement décoré avec une touche de blanc rouge noir. J'avais bien cerné le thème de la soiré. Une partie humaine où les humains allait se plonger dans leurs vices préférés: sexe, drogue, alcool et une partie vampire où la déraison allait sûrement l'emporter. Je sillonne cette depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas être surpris, j'en ai tellement vu des choses. Je suis juste venu pour voir si Hengele allait être présente.

Les arrivants, humains et vampires, étaient tous somptueusement vêtus. Chacun commandant une boisson, certains même évoluant déjà sur un piste de danse. Je repérais vite les vampires qui semblaient glisser, Je ne voyais que des jeunes qui, pour la plupart, avaient une allure maladroite et dégingandées. Je commandai très vite un verre de A positif et décidais de gravir les escaliers. Des deux cotés me parvenait des cris. Je devais juste voir pour ne pas regretter de la laisser filer.

Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers la porte rouge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suite pov Armand**

La première chose dont je me souviens ce fut l'odeur de sang qui m'avait assailli à peine pousser le lourd panneau en bois.

L'ambiance tamisée était bercée par un homme qui jouait du piano les yeux bandés: le concerto pour violoncelle de Mozart. Pendant un moment j'étais tellement émerveillé par le jeu harmonieux de ce jeune homme que je ne remarquais rien d'autre. Puis peu à peu je commençais à appréhender les lieux.

Plusieurs groupe étaient repartis dans une grande pièce rectangulaire, faiblement éclairée par un lustre à bougies. A ma droite, je voyais de jeunes vampires embrassaient langoureusement le corps d'une femme le visage masquée qui semblait en prendre un plaisir fou. Je me perdais quelques instants sur les lignes voluptueuses de son corps et de la couleur nacrée de son téton. Je m'avançais un peu plus, il me semblait évoluer dans un brouillard nonchalant et paralysant.

Des hommes parlaient autour d'une table, un verre à la main. Ils se servaient à même le poignet d'un humain qui avait une espèce de perfusion pour faciliter le passage des veines aux verres. l'humain avait l'air hagard mais une fois de plus consentant.

Peut importe ou je posais les yeux des scènes troublantes se déroulaient. Ici un humain faisait l'amour à un vampire, celui ci immobile le regardait pendant que l'autre ne semblait se formaliser de la passivité de son partenaire. De l'autre coté de la pièce des jeunes femmes pouffaient de rire à chaque fois qu'un vampire écorchait légèrement la peau tendre de leur cou.

Il faut savoir que rien ne pouvait me choquer comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses entre vampires et humains. Je déclinais plusieurs invitations. Je continuais d'évoluer dans ce cercle qui ne m'intéressais pas, j'éprouvais même de la peine pour mes congénères, s'adonner à ces jeux de perversions érotiques était surement le symbole d'un regret de leur vie humaine et de la non compréhension de leur état de vampire.

Tous étaient jeunes et tous avaient la même aura: une aura malveillante qui ne pouvait être que celle de leur créateur: Tom

Je cherchais avec impatience d'ou pouvais venir les cris que j'avais capté dés mon entré et ce n'est qu'en arrivant au bout de la pièce que je pu les localiser. Je vis un lourd draps noir qui cachait une seconde porte. Cette fois plus petite. Je l'ai poussé et ce fut là que tout basculât.

Il y avait plusieurs humains, attachés. Tous des hommes jeunes, incroyablement beau. Plusieurs vampires passaient et les palper, quelque fois ils les mordaient sans tendresse pour "goûter la marchandise", quelque fois ils pénétraient leur intimité souhaitant les toucher de l'intérieur.

Ces humains devaient être attachés depuis pas mal de temps, quelques un étaient si faibles qu'ils étaient sur le point de rendre l'âme. Voila bien les jeux sordides de ce fou.

Un cris avait surgit, ignoble gémissement, un vampire venait de lui arracher un bout de chair au niveau de l'aine.. Pourquoi? Quelle honte pour mon espèce!

Je voulais sortir ne pouvant en supporter plus, il était certains que ma Hengile n'était pas là. Je l'aurais reconnue. Les vampires présents commencer à me regarder étrangement. J'étais le seul qui visiblement ne prenait pas plaisir à voir un homme mourir de douleur et de peur.

Avant de sortir mes yeux avaient embrassé une dernière fois la pièce priant dieu si il y en avait un de venir les achever quand j'ai croisé ce regard vert: Harry

Il me fixait s'en prêter attention au vampire qui lui lacérait le dos avec ses ongles doucement. Je devinais de suite que le gamins était au bout de ses forces. Ses yeux étaient voilés mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'avait poussé à m'approcher de lui:

Le vampire à mon approche se mit a grogner:

"Laisse moi il est à moi!"

Très vite je le soulevais et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Cette vulgaire créature ne pouvait faire le poids face à un vampire âgé de cinq siècles.

" Ok, c'est bon mon pote je te le laisse, de toute façon il va bientôt crever.

\- Je ne suis pas ton -pote-"

Je lâchais ses mots sèchement le persuadant de s'attarder plus longtemps.

Je me suis alors approcher de Harry et j'ai lu son âme, une âme pur, forte et incroyablement belle. Je n'ai jamais de mon existence rencontrer une âme semblable à la sienne. Je l'avais alors détaché m'étonnant de son faible poids et je l'avais serré contre moi. J'ai pleuré ce soir là car j'ai senti qu'il partait. Il n'avait pas la force de me dire son nom mais me l'avait envoyé avec toute la puissance de son esprit.

Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dit: " Pardonnes moi de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour te sauver"

Il a serré ma main et dans un effort surhumain, il m'a chuchotait ces mots: " Sauve le lui, moi je ne suis rien, s'il te plait sauve le lui".

C'était trop pour moi je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir. Mon amour pour lui explosait tellement en rafale, je repoussais les mèches sombres de ces cheveux et déposait un baiser. Goûtant la saveur de sa peau et pour la première fois depuis que je suis devenu vampire je savais que c'était lui.

Sans réfléchir sentant son pouls ralentir de plus en plus j'ai déchiré mon poignet et lui ai donnée le liquide carmin, source de torture et d'immortalité.

Je lu chuchotais qu'il allait devenir mon enfant, que nous foulerons à deux ce monde, qu'il ne verrais à présent que des belles choses. Il me regardait perdu et je devinais son angoisse, il ne cessait de me transmettre ces quelques mots: lui, sauve le lui.

Je lui fit alors la promesse que j'allais l'aider à sauver son ami. Bien entendu je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais mais peu importe mon choix aurait été le même.

Harry, mon Harry, mon enfant, mon compagnon s'est imposé à moi. Et depuis je bénis chaque nuit le ciel de l'avoir prés moi. Devenir vampire n'a pas changer son sens de la justice, sa moralité et son courage. C'est un chevalier ténébreux aux valeurs pures. Son humanité a cela de magnifique c'est qu'elle ne sait jamais éteinte.

Le voir prés de moi si triste pour Draco m'arrache le cœur.

" Vient dormir avec moi ce soir" je lui demande. Ressentant encore plus cruellement mon amour après avoir pensé à tous ça

" Oui ", il m'implore de ses yeux de le consoler. Je le rassure du mieux que je peux, bientôt si il est patient Draco sera auprès de lui mais quelquefois je me demande quelle sera ma place.

Voila ma rencontre avec Harry. Je me dit souvent que Hengile serait aussi sous le charme de cette créature parfaite.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je continue?


End file.
